This invention relates to transparent antireflection varnishes for glass supports, in particular cathode ray or television tube video screens.
These screens have the drawback of reflecting the surrounding light, especially if it derives from concentrated artificial light sources. To obviate this drawback it has been proposed to chemically etch the screen glass.
However, this method results in a polluting operation and is prohibited by law in various countries. It has also been proposed to cover the screen with a fabric mesh having a predetermined mesh width. However, these meshes on the one hand reduce the sharpness of the image, and on the other hand tend to collect dust thus gradually further impairing the image.
Finally, it has been proposed to varnish the screen with a transparent antireflection varnish. The varnishes known up to the present time have the drawback of poor adhesion to smooth glass, so that it has been proposed to carry out varnishing after suitably preparing the glass (for example by sanding or grinding). Moreover, know varnishes are scored on scratching, and are attacked by external agents, such as alcohol or other detergents or solvents in common use.
The technical problem of the invention is to create a varnish which on the one hand has a high transparency and good degree of anti-reflection, and on the other hand has high adhesion to smooth glass, high mechanical strength and is unattacked by commonly used detergents or solvents.